


The (Not So) Great Outdoors

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Camping, M/M, Matt is a good friend, Sharing a Sleeping Bag, Smut, just a hint, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mello convinces Matt and Near to go camping (and convinces Near to do a little something else too).
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	The (Not So) Great Outdoors

Near had instantly regretted allowing Matt and Mello to take him camping. He hated the outdoors. Then again, Matt didn't really like it either. They both had agreed because Mello had wanted to. He’d said something about needing to get outdoors more. Near merely heard it as an excuse to get Mello’s own restless energy out for once. 

He was playing with his robot, watching as Mello attempted to unpack their vehicle and try to set up the two tents they’d brought. Near had set out a lawn chair and watched. 

It was rather nice out, sunny and clear. Near's nose was running and his head was pounding from allergies. It was one of the many reasons he preferred inside. 

Matt trodded back to the campsite, lamenting about the disgusting bathrooms. He’d gone to the building that was just a little ways away to go to the bathrooms and check them out. 

“They’re so fucking gross,” Matt said. 

“Just piss in the woods,” Mello responded, waving him off. “It’s not that big of a deal.” 

Matt grumbled and sat down in a lawn chair too, crossing his arms. The two of them watched Mello expertly begin to put up the tents. Near had no clue where he would have ever learned to do that, but he also guessed that Mello probably had looked it up before their trip. He was always very meticulous with his planning when he actually tried. 

“The lake looks nice.” Matt looked over at the water, shining in the afternoon sun. “We could swim.” 

“We need to set up.” 

“We can set up later. Let’s at least do something fun,” Matt argued. 

Mello sighed, but he agreed, dropping the parts of the tents. They all changed into swimming trunks and padded down to the secluded beach. Matt and Mello charged into the lake after dropping their belongings and tearing off their shirts. 

Near carefully set up an umbrella and sat down on his towel under the shade. He had brought one of his action figures with him and fiddled with that as the two other boys played in the water like a pair of children, roughhousing and dunking each other into the water. 

It wasn't long before Mello had gotten bored and had come to bug him. 

"Aren't you going to come swim?"

"No," Near said nonchalantly. "I burn too easy."

"Five minutes. Come out for just five minutes," Mello persuaded. "It'll be refreshing." 

"I don't think so," Near said. "I do not want to participate." 

"We won't splash you," Mello reassured. "It'll feel nice. You can cover up in sunscreen too." 

"Fine," Near sighed. "Give me a few minutes." Mello cheered a little and went back out into the lake. Near took off his shirt and slowly coated himself with sunscreen. If he didn’t he would end up burnt quickly. Another reason not to go outside. 

The lake was freezing to him when he stepped in. He crossed his arms over his chest and shivered. 

"Feels good, right?" Mello asked, coming up near the shore. 

"No.”

“Shush, it’s not that bad.”

"I hate it," Near complained. "It's cold." 

"You'll get used to it," Mello reassured. "Come on." He sloshed up closer, grabbing Near's arm gently and pulling him along. Near reluctantly followed, shivering a bit.

He got to about where the water was level with his navel, but stopped there. Mello turned around when he realized Near had stopped. 

"You're really gonna stay there?" Mello asked. Near nodded. 

"It is pretty cold," Matt piped up, waiting further into the lake. 

"Shut the fuck up," Mello hissed at him. He turned back to Near. "There's a sandbar out there."

"I'm okay right here," Near insisted. 

"Fine." Mello waded back out to Matt. Near stood there by himself, feeling chilled and bit a ridiculous just... waiting there. He slowly began to make his way out to Mello and Matt. He got to the point where the water was lapping at his chin. He didn't know how to swim. 

"Mello!" he called. 

"What?" 

"I need help."

Mello swam back over to him. He offered his arm out and dragged Near along as they swam through the deeper area, until Near could touch again at the sandbar. 

"See? Not so bad," Mello said smugly. Near huffed and curled his arms around himself, now shivering from the cool air touching his wet skin. 

“Maybe not to you.”

"Don’t be such a drama queen, Near,” Mello said, kissing Near’s forehead.

“Gross, you guys,” Matt laughed, splashing the two of them.

* * *

They decided to have dinner over a fire. They'd brought little iron things to cook sandwiches like grilled cheese, which is what Mello had made for Near. He sat there, watching as Matt burned his own sandwich for the third time now. 

"Let me do it for you," Mello insisted. "You're shit at it."

"I can do it," Matt protested. "It's fine!" 

Mello shook his head and took a bite out of his unburnt sandwich while Matt loaded up his iron with another sandwich that would inevitably burn too. 

"Is yours good?" 

Near nodded. 

Mello flopped down into one of the camping chairs, looking at Near carefully. Near blinked back.

"You got a little burnt," Mello commented, his hand reaching out to brush Near's cheeks. "On your face." Near felt the area. It was warm and he was certain it was probably pink too. 

"I brought aloe," Near said dryly. "I thought you or Matt might not wear sunscreen and burn yourself." Mello frowned and opened his mouth to retort, but Matt tapped on his shoulder. 

"I need you to help me make one," he said helplessly, holding out another plate with a lump of blackened food. Mello laughed a little, saying an “I told you so” to Matt and getting up to help him, forgetting whatever he was going to tell Near.

* * *

They'd already put up the tents. Matt had claimed one for himself and put it on the opposite side of camp. He'd also pointedly shown Mello and Near his headphones, saying he would not be able to hear anything at night. Near had rolled his eyes at that. He and Mello wouldn't be engaging in any sex out here. 

Matt had pulled his sleeping bag out of the truck they'd driven here. Near took out his soft, comfy one. Mello started to dig around for his. 

"What the fuck? Where's my sleeping bag?" 

"I watched you pack it," Matt said. "It's gotta be in there."

"I can't fucking find it!" Mello snapped. He dug around for a few more minutes, cursing under his breath. 

"Looks like you guys will just be sharing a sleeping bag," Matt commented.

Near noticed that Matt had a slight smirk on his face as he retreated to his tent to set up. Near left Mello at the truck to set up his own sleeping bag. He put in the corner, where he liked best. 

Mello came in a few moments later, scowling and muttering.

"I believe that Matt was the one who removed your sleeping bag from the vehicle," Near told him bluntly.

"What makes you think that?" Mello asked dryly.

"He was making a face as he went back to his tent. And he brought headphones. I think he is attempting to get us to engage in intercourse."

"I know he is," Mello said bluntly. "He actually said he almost didn't come with us because he originally assumed we were going to have sex outside the whole time."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"You, of all people, should not be questioning that. You're a kinky little bastard."

"Not anymore than you are," Near protested, sitting on his sleeping bag.

"Oh shut up. That's not true at all." 

"It's irrelevant. We'll have to share the sleeping bag."

Near was already starting to get chilly. Night had begun to fall, making it a little colder out. 

"Let me change."

Mello dug through his bag and threw on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Near shimmied out of his own clothes too, dressing himself in comforting pajamas once again. 

"Are we both going to fit?" Near asked, slipping into the sleeping bag. 

"Lay on your side," Mello ordered. Near did so, and then Mello's warm body slid in next to him. It was snug, but quite cozy. 

Except every time he moved, Mello's hips pressed against his own. That was not good. 

Mello's arms wrapped around him and Near did the same. It provided a little more wiggle room, but not enough. Near closed his eyes and pretended to ignore the way Mello was purposely shifting every so often to rub against Near. 

"Comfy?" Mello purred in his ear. Near shivered. 

"I'm fine," Near said, leaning his head against Mello's chest. Mello was already half hard, pressing against his stomach now. Near's hips involuntarily snapped forward a bit as Mello moved again. Mello's hands moved lower, drifting towards his butt. He bit back a sound as Mello squeezed and pushed Near closer to him again. 

"You were just complaining about how I was kinky," Near huffed. "And now you want to have sex outside."

"It's not outside, we're in a tent," Mello argued, continuing to grind against Near. 

"Matt might hear us." 

"Matt has headphones. He'll put them on."

"So you are proposing to fuck out here."

"You aren't upset, are you?" Mello asked, leaning down to kiss him sloppily. 

"No." Near shivered. He opened his mouth and let their tongues meld together in a way that was very familiar to him. It was a struggle with how close together they were, but Near pulled his arm from where it was trapped and reached between them to push his pants and boxers down, and then do the same for Mello. 

Mello’s dick brushed against his briefly, their hips moving together messily. They both were panting, kissing desperately. One of Mello’s hands finally moved from his behind to fish around his bag. His other hand was still on Near’s ass, one finger lightly circling Near’s hole. He finally found what he was looking for. A bottle of lube.

“So, you did plan to have sex with me,” Near muttered. His toes curled as Mello’s finger pressed a little harder.

“Fuck yes,” Mello said. “It wasn’t the point of the trip, but I’m not gonna pass up the opportunity.” He unzipped the sleeping bag to give himself more room. Near’s hand drifted down to touch Mello’s cock, slowly stroking. Mello bit back a groan.

“I’m not surprised.” Near’s breath stuttered Mello’s finger, now slicked with lube, actually started to press into him. It wasn’t a foreign feeling at all to Near and he relaxed quickly, allowing Mello’s finger to slip in completely. 

“This is a terrible position,” Mello said, his hand awkwardly reaching. 

“I’m certain you can deal with it,” Near panted, bucking his hips towards Mello’s finger as it began to slide out of him, and then back in. He squeezed Mello’s dick encouragingly, making Mello moan.

Mello added another finger. Near was hoping that Mello would just get on with it, but Mello often was the one who wanted to take things slow during sex. Near was the one who wanted it quick and fast and _rough_. And Mello clearly wasn’t going to indulge him tonight. 

Mello added a third finger as Near began to pump him faster in an effort to make Mello hurry up. Much to his dismay, Mello recognized the familiar trick and slowed down, fucking Near with his fingers painstakingly slow. 

“Don’t even try it,” Mello breathed into his ear, making Near shudder pleasantly. 

“Please,” Near said in response, biting his lip and looking up at Mello with a look that he knew Mello would give in to. Mello’s fingers slipped out of him and pushed Near’s hand off Mello’s length so he could coat it with lube. Mello unzipped the sleeping bag more and rolled onto his back. 

“Since you’re being so needy tonight,” Mello teased. Near unhesitantly positioned himself over Mello’s erection and began to take it in. He’d ridden Mello plenty of times and was quick to get into a rhythm. Mello’s hand came up to wrap around his dick.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Mello said breathlessly, watching him hungrily. “Fucking yourself on my cock.” Near moaned in response. When they’d first had sex, he’d never been sure what to say back, but Mello had told him he didn’t need to. He’d been surprised the first time Mello had praised him during it, but it pleased both of them, so he was content to let Mello do it. 

“Mel-” 

Near was surprised when Mello’s hand clapped over his mouth. The blond had sat up, eyes not focused on Near, though he kept stroking Near’s erection.

There were muffled voices outside the tent. Near didn’t say anything, but he kept bouncing on Mello’s lap in short, small movements. Mello’s hand moved from Near’s mouth to wrap his arm around Near’s back. 

The people outside sounded completely drunk. They were shouting and laughing. And absolutely getting closer to the tent. 

Near sucked a sharp breath in as Mello thrust up into him, not quite fully, but enough to make his toes curl. 

“Hey! You all need to fuck off, this isn’t your campsite!” Matt’s voice rang out clear, shouting at the nearing people. 

“Sorry!” one of the people called out. “Got lost!” 

“Yeah, sorry!” another one called out. 

“Whatever. I’m going back into my tent,” Matt said loudly, clearly directing it at Mello and Near. Mello waited until he heard Matt zip up his tent and then jerked his hips up, making Near cry out. 

“That was close,” Mello muttered, kissing Near’s neck. “Those fuckers were feet away from us.”

“Mello,” Near said insistently, capturing Mello’s attention. He was close and in no mood to discuss their visitors. 

“You probably liked it,” Mello teased. “Should we add exhibitionism to your list of kinks?” 

“Could you shut up and get on with it?” Near asked, grabbing Mello’s shoulder for some leverage. 

“You’re awfully bratty tonight.” 

Mello grabbed Near’s ass and began to fuck him hard, hips coming up to meet Near’s as they came down. 

Near moaned as Mello pounded into him and continued to touch him, until he cried out and finished, covering their stomachs. Mello had come in him at some point, but Near didn’t really remember when it was. He was still riding on his own high at that point. 

Near shakily pulled himself off of Mello’s lap. Mello produced two extra towels from his bag, offering one to Near so they could clean off.

“We’ll have to go to the showers in the morning,” Near mentioned, disgruntled at the thought. 

“Yeah,” Mello pulled him over to lay back down in the sleeping bag, their legs tangled together. Near kissed the tip of Mello’s nose and tucked his head under Mello’s chin. “You’re good?” 

“Yes,” Near mumbled. This time, they actually fell asleep, listening to the crickets outside. 

Matt had given them a knowing look in the morning when they trudged to the showers, passing him by. He just innocently said good morning and asked them how they’d slept. 

Mello smacked him on the back of the head lightly, playful and slightly irritated.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i’m trying to figure out how to write smut but i don’t wanna put it on my main account bc i’m afraid so here i am again. i’m just testing out diff stuff, idk what to write for smutty fics
> 
> also any mistakes are mine, this isn’t beta’d and it’s not edited very much either, sorry about that!


End file.
